Adiestrar
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Naru sabe cómo enseñarle matemática a Mai.


_Pum_

— ¡No, no estaba durmiendo! —Mintió abriendo inmediatamente los ojos viendo como el libro de Naru se encontraba sobre la mesa, siendo la razón del impacto— Solo estaba descansando los ojos.

Naru quien la miraba desde arriba, teniendo el libro ahora a un costado de su cuerpo. La miro inexpresivamente.

— Vas a desaprobar —Espetó viendo el escritorio lleno de papeles con operaciones mal hechas, sin terminar y algunas con resultados imposibles.

— No... —Empezó intentado refutar, pero al final no pudo— ¡No me digas lo obvio! —Con voz ahogada— Lo sé, no entiendo nada —Expreso de forma frustrada. Llevándose las manos al pelo que lo revolvía desesperadamente. Al segundo miro a su jefe con ojos brillosos— M-me, me... ¿Me podrías enseñar?

— Vas a trabajar como nunca antes en tu vida ¿Aun quieres que te enseñe?

Ella dudo al principio, pero luego asintió decidida. Después de todo no quería desaprobar.

— Bien, en diez minutos ven a mi oficina con todos tus apuntes y ejercicios —Dijo dándose la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la oficina— ¿Y Mai? —Girando su cuello, ella lo miro expectante— También tráeme te.

Con eso dicho se encamino hasta meterse a la oficina.

...

Al rato Mai apareció con una bandeja llevándola con una mano y la otra, todos sus apuntes, cuadernos y útiles que necesitara. Deposito en el escritorio las dos cosas. Le sirvió té y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

Naru se llevó la taza a su boca, bebiendo un sorbo. Y al bajarla le pregunto: ¿Que no entiendes?

— ¿Todo? —Repuso vacilante.

Al escuchar eso. Se le formo una gotita de sudor en su mente mientras bajaba la taza estrepitosamente.

— ¿Todo? ¿No hay nada que entiendas? —Ella se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa— ¡Agh! Mai olvídalo, sería extraño si algo entendieras.

Ella inflo sus cachetes ante tal ofensa. Naru ni se inmuto mientras tomaba su cuaderno donde estaba los ejercicios que realizo.

— Mal, mal, mal, mal —Decía mientras veía los ejercicios que había hecho o intentado hacer—Ma... —Se detuvo y Mai levanto su mirada creyendo que lo había hecho bien— ¡Muy mal! —Espeto tocándose el puente de su nariz, fastidiado— ¿Qué hiciste acá? —Y suspiró.

Negó con las cabezas varias veces y se llevó de nuevo la taza hacia su boca.

— Tráeme té —Demando Naru y enseguida Mai se levantó quien estaba muy avergonzada.

Al volver, Mai vio que tenía un listado de ejercicios escrito en un papel con las fórmulas que debía realizar al lado y la explicación en palabras.

— Tienes que aprenderte esas fórmulas y saber por qué tienes que usarlos en ese lugar —Explicó mientras Mai le servía el líquido caliente, ya que ahora había traído la tetera. Imaginándose de que iba a estar un rato muy largo en su oficina.

— ¡Ahora hazlo! —Refutó— ¡Y no te vayas a equivocar cuando tienes la formula al lado!

Ella asintió y puso atención de lleno al papel. Entretanto garabateaba números y operaciones.

— ¿E-está bien? —Pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos luego de entregarle el ejercicio ya hecho.

— No está mal —Le dijo devolviéndosela. Ella sonrió— Ahora haz las otras —Repuso y bebió otro poco más de té.

— ¡Ya está! —Exclamo entregándole la hoja. Orgullosa por lo que había hecho.

— Está bien —Contesto a los segundos. Ella se alegró, sonriendo tontamente— No sonrías, es muy pronto para que estés feliz— Ten —Dándole otra hoja— Ahora haz estos ejercicios y tienes prohibido ver las formulas.

Después de decir aquello y tener la hoja de los ejercicios que tenía que realizar enfrente de ella. La misma se quedó en blanco si saber qué hacer _¡Se había olvidado de todo!_

— ¿Vas a hacer algo?

— Y-yo, yo... no me acuerdo —Admitió con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

— Tonta —Anunció. Este se paró de su asiento y se puso enfrente de ella. Acercándose cada vez más a su rostro— Dime la fórmula que usaste en el ejercicio número uno.

— N-no me acuerdo —Dijo nerviosamente al sentir la respiración de su jefe. Y por más que ella se tiraba para atrás solo podía sentir el duro respaldo de la silla.

— Dime la fórmula para hallar la hipotenusa —Siguió pidiendo mientras sus narices se rozaban levemente. Las mejillas de Mai eran roja como una cereza _¿La iba a besar? Se preguntaba sin poder creerlo._

— Es igual... —Le ayudo mientras sus labios solo estaban a centímetros de rozarse. Mai sentía que su mente se había ido a un viaje sin retorno.

— E-es igual —Repitió nerviosa hasta la medula— E-es igual... ¡A la raíz cuadrada de la suma del cuadrado de los catetos! —Grito sin saber cómo y cuándo ese conocimiento estaba en su poder.

— Exactamente —Dijo Naru separándose de ella, quien Mai tenía su respiración y su corazón acelerados— Ahora dime... —Comenzó y otra vez se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal— ¿Cómo podes hallar el área de un triángulo?

— Es... es —Empezó nerviosamente sintiendo el sabor de sus labios a solo unos milímetros— Es igual a un 1/2 (base x altura)

De nuevo se separó sonriendo tan levemente como malvadamente.

— ¡Esto es acoso sexual! —Espetó Mai roja como una remolacha— Sintiendo como su corazón no iba soportar otra pregunta.

— Solo estoy estimulándote.

— Me estas poniendo nerviosa —Replicó.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Alzando una ceja y acercándose de nuevo a ella que estaba mas que sonrojada— De acuerdo, no lo hare más. Haz el ejercicio tres— Y se sentó en su asiento.

Al oír eso. Se puso más nerviosa, por más que lo intentara no podía recordar la fórmula para hacer la gráfica. Luego de unos minutos la termino.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿De en serio me lo estás preguntando? —Preguntó— ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

— ¿Con la regla?

El bufó y tomo otro sorbo de té.

— ¿Usaste tu instinto animal? —Ella frunció el ceño— Porque es imposible que pudieras hacer la gráfica sin antes realizar las operaciones... ¡Agh! Lo peor de todo es que está bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está bien?

— Mi capacidad intelectual puede saberlo con una mirada, algo que es imposible en tu caso.

— ¡Ya no quiero que me enseñes! —Objetó de pronto tomando sus cosas y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¿Quieres desaprobar?

Ella lo miro de reojo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse depositando todas sus cosas.

— Bien, enséñame —Dijo de forma resignada mientras sentía que se ponía bordo antes de tiempo. Él tomó un poco de té, escondiendo de tras una sonrisa y contesto: "Con mucho gusto"

Entretanto Mai sentía los pies de su jefe acercándose como su corazón acelerándose. Al segundo sintió el aliento chocar delante suyo oyendo como la pregunta comenzaba a formularse: "Dime ¿Cómo...

Abrió los ojos y vio como sus narices ya se chocaban.

— Es... es...

Y ella intentaba responder ante la cercanía que tomaba su jefe que le impedía respirar correctamente. Pensando mentalmente que se parecía más a una tortura para su corazón que una zona de estudio y cuando le respondía correctamente sin saber cómo. Se dice: "Debo acostumbrarme"

Porque ella iba a estar todo el día así o al menos luego de que termine sus cuarenta ejercicios que le dejo su profesor. Si es que su jefe no le agregaba.


End file.
